Glasses, Books, and Bonded Hearts
by Ice Mistress99
Summary: Elsa was childhood friends with Hiccup, but lately it's been developing into something...more. Shameless fluffety fluff!


"Elsa! Els! ICE QUEEN!" Merida bellowed, and finally caught Elsa's attention. Elsa jerked her glance up from her tablet and said sleepily,

"Huh?" Merida rolled her eyes.

"Yer no' even listenin', are ye?" Elsa looked confused.

"To what now?" She asked, and Merida sighed.

"Me!"

"Oh! Sayy it again?" Merida shook her head, laughing,

"Yer hopeless, ye know that right? Anyway, I said, d'ye want to go to lunch tomorrow? To get away for a wee bit? Ye know, watch a movie?" Elsa nodded.

"Sure, sounds great." Her gaze slid around the library they were sitting in, and alighted on a certain tall, auburn haired, green eyed young man. Merida watched and her jaw dropped in astonishment.

"No way! You like Dragon boy!" Elsa's gaze snapped back to Merida and she stuttered,

"Who? H-Hiccup? No!" Merida squealed and pointed an accusatory finger at Elsa, chanting,

"Ye do! Ye do ye do ye do ye do!"

"Merida would you shut up?!" Elsa whisper-screamed, and lifted her book threatening.

"You like Dragon boy! You like Dragon boy! You like Dragon boy!" Merida lowered her voice but continued chanting.

"Ow!" She yelped and rubbed her head, where Elsa's Warrior Cats book had collided with her head. Elsa tried to glare at Merida, but when she wrinkled her nose and pursed her lips, making a face at Elsa, she burst into giggles.

"Okay, so maybe I think he's hot." Merida rolled her eyes.

"Och, come lass, ye two have been friends since childhood! Of _course_ ye like each other!" Elsa's lips twitched as she recalled that fact, and she sighed, slumping down in her chair slightly in defeat.

"Ok, I have totally fallen for him. Happy?" She mumbled. Merida squealed softly and wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck in excitement. Then she felt a buzz in her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Och, me mum needs me home. See ye round, a'right lass?" Elsa nodded and waved as Merida hurried out. She put away her tablet and warrior books with longing glances, and snuggled into the comfy leather chair, swinging her legs over the arm then pulling them up to her chest. She read her textbooks, writing her last exam and finishing at about ten at night, after the last worker left. (Elsa's aunt owned the library so she got advantages, such as a key to lock up the library.) She groaned and slumped into the chair, ignoring her glasses falling crooked on her nose, as well as several clumps of hair falling out of her hairstyle. She heard footsteps and tilted her head backwards, and saw Hiccup leaning against a bookshelf. Her glasses stayed on the tip of her nose for a second then slowly slid back up, because of her head still being upside down. They clinked gently against her eyebrow-bone and she remained in that position, too tired too shove her glasses down so she wasn't looking through the bifocals. Then she groaned and pulled her head up, hitting her forehead against her prepared hands, then leaned her head against the arm, and heard Hiccup walking. She watched with her eyes as he came into her easy sight-range, and he squatted, crossing his arms and looking at her with a grin on his face. Elsa stared at him then crossed her arms and blew a strand of hair away from her eyes, which promptly...fell...right, back...down...and she glared at he offending hair. She then looked back at Hiccup, and saw him taking in her outfit silently. She was wearing a blue tank top, a blue knee length skirt, and blue bands on her wrists.

"Whaaaattt?" Elsa grumbled. Hiccup said,

"I think you're stressed." Elsa rolled her eyes and asked,

"What of it..." Hiccup put his hand on her ankle, slowly sliding it up.

"I want...to relieve some of it." He knelt, and slid his hand up her thighs.

"Gosh do I want that..." Elsa whispered, staring at Hiccup's deep green eyes, her mind growing hazy and Hiccup gently pressed his lips to hers. After five minutes she broke the kiss and panted, staring into Hiccup's deep green eyes. She reached out a hand, grabbing for her glasses, without which she could only see things directly in front of her. Hiccup gave them to her, and she slid them on. She reached out a hand and brushed some of Hiccup's hair away from his eyes, resting her cool hand on his hot cheek. Hiccup closed his eyes for a second and looked at Elsa gently, smiling, and Elsa smiled slightly.

"I love you Hiccup." She murmured, and Hiccup reached out, putting his hand on Elsa's cheek. Elsa gazed at him softly, and Hiccup whispered,

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. You completely bewitched me...ever since childhood." Elsa put both her hands on Hiccup's cheeks.

"I love you with all my heart." She said in a voice as quiet and soft as silk.

Hiccup kissed her, and here we leave them, joined in love and their hearts bonded for eternity.

**Hello! This is my first try at a fluffy one shot, and I hope I didn't fail! I got the main inspiration from Study Break, a one shot on the fourth page of the Frozen/HTTYD crossovers. You should read it. :) **

**See ya! **

**Icecrystal1999**


End file.
